Late Night Revelations
by Epeefencer
Summary: Unable to sleep, Harry wanders the deserted corridors of Hogwarts in the middle of the night and stumbles upon a something that changes his life forever. Totally AU, Rated Mature for a reason.


**Late Night Revelations**

Harry Potter was wandering the halls of Hogwarts under his Invisibility Cloak late at night, well after curfew. It was something he took to doing when he couldn't fall asleep or when he was awoken by a nightmare or vision from Voldemort.

Normally he didn't see nor hear hardly anything other than a stray ghost or two also wandering the corridors but this night was different. As he was travelling down one of the more secluded corridors he heard a low moaning sound.

Now in an ancient castle filled with ghosts, hearing something moan wasn't all that unusual and because of that fact one tended to become accustom to the sounds they made.

That fact being known, Harry knew whatever was making the sound wasn't in all probability one of the resident ghosts.

Another known fact within the hallowed halls of Hogwarts was the fact that Harry could on occasion be more curious than was good for him.

His curiosity piqued, Harry followed the sound of the low moaning to find its source. The sound seemed to be coming from a storage room that was far down the hall.

Harry slowly and silently opened the door and slipped inside. Once there he froze in his tracks, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping open at what her saw before him.

There before him on a small makeshift bed knelt Luna Lovegood on all fours facing the door and positioned behind her was Ginny Weasley.

The most astounding thing was they were both naked and it appeared that Ginny was pounding away into Luna like she was a bloke.

Harry stood transfixed as he watched the two witches before him, his manhood becoming rock hard in an instant.

"Oh yes, Ginny. That's it. You always can get me off better than I can myself," Luna moaned dreamily.

"I just know you and want a woman wants," Ginny grunted in reply as she continued to slam into Luna hard from behind.

While Harry thought Luna looked really hot with her long dirty blonde hair handing down around her and the way her breasts were swinging in time with Ginny's thrusts, along with of all things, her butterbeer cap necklace, it was the beautiful redhead that really drew his attention and his growing desire.

Her breasts were also bouncing with every hard thrust of her hips and her long shimmering red hair was floating and dancing around her head as she pounded Luna.

Harry had never seen anyone look so beautiful; to him it was if Aphrodite, Venus, Freya or some other erotic Goddess had come down to Earth and appeared before him.

Her body was coated with a thin sheen of sweat and her skin was glowed in the soft light of the torches along the wall. Several tendrils of her long, silky fiery hair were stuck to her face.

Just looking at her made his breath catch in his throat and his manhood throb painfully.

"So close, Ginny. . . . please don't stop," Luna moaned as she threw her head back.

"I have no intention of stopping, my little Luna Love bug," Ginny murmured softly to the near frantic blonde.

If anything she picked up the speed with which she was slamming into the blonde.

"I do wish you'd let me use our toy on you too," Luna pouted as she groaned under Ginny's assault.

"You know why I won't, so quit asking, besides I love it when you go down on me," Ginny replied breathlessly.

"Would you let Harry Potter?" Luna suddenly asked, her eyes gleaming as she looked back over her shoulder at the redhead.

"You know I would but he doesn't even know I'm alive," Ginny grunted out in reply, obviously unhappy about that fact.

"Oh, I'm sure he knows your alive," countered Luna with a huge smile.

"Likely story," Ginny whinged. "I swear he purposely ignores me in the common room."

"Well, he's not ignoring you right now, in fact he can't take his eyes off of you," Luna giggled smugly.

"What!?" Ginny cried out, her eyes darting around everywhere. When she didn't see him anywhere, she relaxed a little and slapped Luna hard on the arse. "Don't do that to me," she chided as she tried to get her panic back under control.

Luna reached back and rubbed her arse cheek that Ginny had spanked. "There's no call for that, and when have I ever lied you?" she pouted, giving Ginny a hurt look.

Ginny slowed her actions though she did keep thrusting into Luna, it was with much less vigour as she thought about what the blonde had said.

"But . . .," she said unsurely.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Just cause you can't see him, doesn't mean he's not here," she replied smugly.

Ginny's eyes widened and she began to glance around the room once again, wondering if what Luna was saying could be true. While she wanted nothing more to become his girlfriend and lovers with the raven-haired young man, she wasn't quite sure she was really ready to lose her virginity, even if it would be with Harry.

Besides, he couldn't really be standing somewhere in the room without her seeing, could he?

Luna turned her head and stared right at where Harry was standing under his Invisibility cloak. "Why don't you join us instead of just watching," she moaned softly with one of her dreamy smiles.

Ginny felt her heart lurch as her eyes bugged out and she almost panicked but when no one appeared she began to relax once again.

"Come on Harry," Luna teased, crooking her finger toward the door.

Ginny's eyes almost popped out of her head when suddenly someone with raven black hair began to appear in front of her and Luna.

Harry froze at first when Luna spoke directly to him, staring at her wide-eyed. He found it inconceivable that she might actually be able to see him. He had to admit to himself that the idea was very tempting, his manhood was harder than it had ever been and was straining against his pyjama bottoms quite painfully and his bollocks felt like they would explode if he didn't receive some relief soon.

When Luna summoned him with her finger, he shook his head lightly, knowing that somehow the somewhat strange girl really knew he was there and really did want him to join her and Ginny.

Giving in, Harry slowly pulled the cloak over his head, exposing himself inch by inch, feeling like he was in one of his erotic dreams.

Once it was clear of his body he slowly made his way over to the small bed, stopping right before Luna and Ginny, his eyes feasting on their delectable flesh, especially Ginny's pert breasts that mesmerized him as they bounced.

To him, they seemed perfectly shaped, not overly large but not small by any means and then there were her nipples. They were standing up proudly, hard little nubs of a warm coral colour that matched her areolas.

Harry felt his mouth watering and he wondered what they would feel and taste like and it looked like he was going to be able to find out real soon.

Ginny blushed deeply, well past the light pink she had been from her exertions from shagging Luna. While she was feeling mortified by Harry's presence, she also felt a growing desire deep down inside of her groin and she unconsciously let out a soft moan as she felt her sheath flood with her nectar.

She felt her embarrassment recede a little when she noticed him staring at her breasts with a look of awe on his face, and she found herself smiling a little.

Luna dropped down onto her elbows and reached out, grabbing Harry's pyjama bottoms, tugging them down sharply, freeing his rock hard member.

"Oooh, Ginny, you're going to have such a great time," Luna cooed as she studied Harry's hard on.

Harry couldn't hardly believe what was happening and he just stood there for a moment, his senses on overload as he took everything in. Not only was he seeing two beautiful, very naked witches up close, he could smell the powerful aroma of their sexual pheromones and feel the heat coming off their bodies.

"Come on, Harry," Luna called, snapping Harry's attention back to reality.

He kicked off his slippers and pants as he started to unbutton his shirt. While he didn't think he was all that much to look at he couldn't help but notice the way Ginny licked her lips and her eyes took on a burning look of desire.

Finally free of his clothing, he stood there naked under the gaze of the two beautiful witches.

Luna reached out and grabbed him by the hips, wanting Ginny to be the first one to touch his throbbing member. "Come on, Harry, we're waiting," she teased playfully, her eyes dancing merrily.

Harry climbed a little awkwardly onto the bed, kneeling right in front of Luna, unsure of what to do.

Luna giggled and looked up at him. As tempting as his manhood was right before her, she knew that Ginny was the one for Harry and deserved to be first.

"Stand up and straddle my back," she whispered to him with an impish grin.

Harry nodded and stood, then he moved forward until he was right before Ginny.

Ginny's eyes locked onto Harry throbbing manhood and tracked it as it came closer and closer. She licked her lips again, wanting to feel it in her mouth, something she'd only dreamed of up to now.

When Harry stopped right before her, she glanced up into his blazing emerald eyes and saw his desire for her. She felt her body responding to his look and she moaned softly, knowing that one of her dreams was about to come true.

Tentatively at first, she opened her mouth, leaned forward and enveloped his manhood, sliding it as far in as she could.

Both moaned deeply as Ginny's mouth surrounded Harry's manhood.

"Oh Ginny," Harry groaned as the exquisite sensation of Ginny's hot, moist mouth engulfed him. He reached down and began to run his hand through her soft, silky, flaming tresses, adding to the wonderful things he was experiencing.

Ginny began to bob her head back and forth, taking about half of his hard member into her mouth. She moaned as she felt its hot flesh responded to what she was doing, feeling it throb and pulse as she massaged it with her tongue and lips.

She reached up and gently began to manipulate his bollocks, adding to what he was feeling.

Harry's eyes drifted shut and his head fell back as he revelled in what Ginny's hot, moist mouth and hand were doing to him. He had never experienced anything so wonderful before.

On their own volition, his hips began to thrust minutely into Ginny's mouth, adding even more pleasure to what he was experiencing.

Ginny was in heaven, thoroughly enjoying sucking Harry's manhood, one of her dreams coming true. She loved the way he was reacting to what she was doing and she couldn't help but be pleased with herself as it seemed she was doing a more than adequate job for her first time.

Luna giggled and slid off Ginny's strap-on, the redhead was now so thoroughly engrossed with sucking Harry that she had stopped shagging her.

She rolled over and watched as Harry and Ginny enjoyed what they were doing. Deprived of Ginny's dildo, she began playing with herself, enjoying the show above her.

As much as Ginny was enjoying what she was doing, she began to feel a growing need down in her centre and she couldn't wait until she felt Harry inside of her, all doubts about losing her virginity vanishing.

Harry groaned out in frustration when he felt Ginny's mouth leave his pulsing manhood and he looked down at her questioningly.

Ginny smiled at him as she fell on her back and began to remove her harness. "I want you inside of me," she whispered huskily, her eyes glowing with her desire.

Harry stared at her in disbelief, one of his deepest fantasies was about to come true and he dropped down between her splayed legs.

Harry took his throbbing member in one hand and looked Ginny in the eyes, silently asking if she was sure.

Ginny nodded her permission and opened her arms, reaching toward him to welcome him into her willing body.

Harry looked down at Ginny's centre and marvelled at seeing it. She had partially removed her pubic hair, leaving just a small, fiery tuft on her mons and he knew he wanted to taste her at some point. He lined himself up with her dripping slit and laid down onto her warm, welcoming body.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, pulling him close and prepared herself for Harry entering her.

Harry couldn't believe how wonderful it felt as the tip of his manhood pressed into Ginny's entrance, the hot wetness giving him sensations he had only dreamed about before.

He was surprised when he found the entrance blocked by her maidenhead and he hesitated for a moment.

"Please," Ginny begged, wanting him inside of her.

Harry looked deep into Ginny's amazing deep chocolate brown eyes and he saw how much she wanted him. He leaned down and captured her lips as he thrust forward, breaking through the small piece of flesh that signified her virginity.

He felt her jerk a little as he broke through and he paused to let her become accustom to having him inside of her.

Ginny felt a brief stab of pain as Harry took her virginity but it passed quickly and she made a small thrust with her hips, signalling him to continue.

Harry began to slowly thrust into Ginny's tight sheath, working in slowly until he was fully seated inside of her.

Ginny moaned, loving the feeling of Harry filling her completely. It far surpassed anything she had dreamed of.

Harry paused when he heard Ginny moan but when she deepened the kiss and began to make small thrusting motions with her hips, he continued, slowly withdrawing until only the tip of his manhood remained inside before thrusting forward once again.

Ginny broke their kiss and moaned out, "Oh Harry, that feels so good."

Harry found no reason to disagree, it felt even better than when she had taken him into her mouth.

He began to thrust faster and harder into her welcoming centre, adding to both their pleasures. He became keenly aware of Ginny's hard nipples boring into his chest and it added another dimension to what he was feeling.

Ginny was moaning continuously, hardly believing how wonderful it felt to being made love to by the boy of her dreams and she knew she never wanted to share what she was experiencing with him with anyone else.

Harry couldn't believe the things he was feeling. It was so much more than just the physical pleasures he was experiencing as he made love to Ginny. There was a feeling of completeness, as if he'd found a missing piece of himself and there seemed to be a deeper, more spiritual connection with the beautiful young woman he was holding.

He knew at that moment that he had met the one for him and he couldn't see himself being with anyone else.

Ginny felt the pressure building up inside of her and while she had experienced several orgasms when Luna had gone down on her, she knew what she was experiencing now was totally different.

The pressure and pleasure she was feeling rose far above anything she had previously experienced and she thought she'd go mad if she didn't have her release soon.

Just as she that thought flitted through her mind, she felt the pressure break loose and thunder through her body, setting every nerve in her singing with the pleasure she was experiencing, it was accompanied by a warm, almost burning sensation that amplified and added to the sweet sensations she was feeling.

There were coloured fireworks exploding behind her closed eyes and she felt the warmth consuming her as she screamed out Harry's name.

Harry felt Ginny's centre clench his manhood as she convulsed under him, the added pressure triggered his own release and as he buried himself as deeply as possible into her, his fluids erupted out of him as he experienced his own orgasm.

To Harry it seemed that he'd never stop pouring his sperm into Ginny's tight, hot, dripping centre and at that moment he didn't care if he ever did. He felt his essence mixing with hers as a surge of magic flared between them.

Ginny felt Harry's hot essence filling her and she couldn't believe how wonderful it felt and then there was a flare of magic that filled her with awe as it added to her already overwhelming pleasure.

Totally spent, Harry collapsed down on Ginny and he felt so wonderful and content that he wished he'd never have to leave where he was at that moment.

Ginny sighed contentedly, rubbing her hands up and down Harry's back, enjoying the afterglow of their coupling. She had never felt so safe and secure since her disastrous first year. That and she felt loved and cherished like never before, far surpassing the similar feeling she used to have from her family.

Slowly their ragged breathing returned to near normal.

Harry tenderly captured Ginny's lips, and they felt the love flow between them.

At the same time they blurted out, "I love you."

They both jerked in surprise, their eyes locking and slowly smiles grew on their faces.

"That's so beautiful," they heard Luna mutter dreamily. "I feel so blessed to witness two people find one another and realize how much they love one another."

Harry and Ginny smiled at one another, knowing what the young blonde said was true.

Harry felt Ginny squirm below him and thought he was too heavy laying on her so he began to roll off.

Ginny was having none of that and she tightened her arms and wrapped her legs around him, keeping him firmly in place.

With an impish smile she slowly began to rock her hips, letting him know that she wanted a repeat of what they had just shared.

Though taken by surprise, Harry was all too willing to oblige and began to thrust his hips slowly in concert with Ginny's.

Both were surprised at how different it seemed. While preforming the same basic act, there was something more to it and they realized it was because they had declared their love for one another.

Ginny capture Harry's lips in a tender kiss, revelling in the newfound love that they were sharing.

Harry felt the pleasure in him rising higher than before and he felt his love for her blaze even more powerfully than his desire for her.

Suddenly a pain shot through his head, and he screamed out as he realized it was coming from his scar.

Ginny was enjoying what she and Harry were doing and she lay there with her eyes closed, gently caressing him with her hands.

She felt Harry give a strange jerk and as she opened her eyes, he screamed.

At first she didn't understand what was happening and then she saw his scar split open and begin to bleed heavily.

While she had heard and seen him suffer before from his scar, it was nothing compared to what he was experiencing now.

She grabbed him tightly, trying to hold and comfort him when he screamed again and a black, oily, smoky substance began to leak out of his scar along with the blood.

She felt the bed move and saw Luna standing beside her, gone was her dreamy expression and she was staring hard at Harry and whatever was pouring out of him.

"Hold him, Ginny," Luna urged fervently, her eyes blazing, focusing on Harry and the apparition that began to form.

Harry began to thrash about as the black evilness fought to force its way back into his scar.

Luna's eyes widened in fear. "It's not enough, it's not enough," she cried. Her eyes darted back and forth between Harry and Ginny. "Kiss him," she shouted, "Kiss him with all your love or you'll lose him to the Darkness," she screamed.

Ginny didn't hesitate and grabbed Harry's face, forcing it to her lips. She felt his on hers and they bashed together as whatever it was fought to keep them apart.

Ginny wouldn't be denied and with a strength that belied her size, she kept her lips firmly on Harry's and kissed him with every ounce of love she felt for him.

The entity fought harder than ever and Ginny was forced to roll her and Harry over so that she was on top of him, with his member still firmly seated inside of her.

As she intensified her kiss, she began to rock her hips, resuming making love to him, hoping it would help her defeat whatever was possessing the love of her life.

Suddenly Harry's body quit struggling and he lay still below her. At first she was afraid for him but then she heard Luna beside her.

"You did it, you drove that thing away. It was when you began to shag him again that finally did it," the blonde girl exalted.

Though Ginny's body wanted to continue what she was doing, she stilled, looking worriedly at Harry. She tenderly wiped the blood from his forehead and leaned down and kissed it.

"Please be okay," she sobbed softly, her tears running down her cheeks where they fell onto Harry's face.

Her tears continued to fall, splashing on Harry's face and forehead, some mixing in with his blood that still seeped from his scar.

Luna gasped when she noticed a soft glowing golden light begin to shimmer in Harry's scar and his eyes began to flutter as Ginny continued to caress his face, murmuring comforting words and wishing that he'd be alright.

Harry's eyes finally opened and he wondered how he had ended up under Ginny. Suddenly his eyes snapped wide as he remembered the pain that had struck him from his scar.

The odd thing was now it didn't hurt at all, in fact it felt wonderful. Just then Ginny shifted and he felt himself move inside of her. He moaned out softly at how great it felt.

Ginny gasped, worried when she heard him moan. "Are you alright?" she asked huskily.

Harry smiled up at her. "I'm feeling wonderful and would feel even better if you did this again," he said as he grabbed her by her hips and began to rock her backwards and forwards.

Ginny felt him move inside of her and she giggled, "You mean like this?" she asked as she began to rock her hips.

"Oh yeah," Harry groaned, loving what she was doing.

Ginny continued to rock her hips, increasing the speed and height of her movements as she leaned down and recaptured his lips, giving him a searing kiss.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and though he felt like he'd been run over by a rampaging herd of Hippogriffs, he began to thrust his hips up to meet hers.

Soon they were lost in what they were sharing, not only physically but also in the magic they could feel swirling back and forth between them.

The feelings built up, far surpassing what they had shared before and in a crescendo of physical sensations and magic they came as an explosion of sensations ripped through them giving them more pleasure than either had ever felt before.

As they felt their love combine further, they dimly heard the sound of Phoenix Song before blackness claimed them.

Some indeterminable time later, they both awoke and they found themselves still joined together except now they had a blanket wrapped around them.

They stared into one another's eyes and slowly leaned together, kissing each other tenderly.

Some uncounted minutes later they broke their lips apart when they heard a giggle and a soft sigh. Glancing over they saw Luna staring at them.

"I always wondered how a Phoenix was born," she sighed dreamily.

Harry and Ginny looked at her in confusion until Luna glanced down next to them. Their eyes followed and they were shocked when the saw a small baby Phoenix cuddled up against them.

Their eyes met the birds and it trilled softly, telling them her name was Amoria Gloriosia, but they could just call her Amoria.

"Love's Song, how beautiful," Luna sighed dreamily once again.

Luna looked up into their eyes again. "I've never witnessed a bonding before," she sighed wistfully.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in surprise. "Bonding?" Ginny asked hesitantly, glancing back at Luna.

"Oh yes," Luna replied with a smile. "I was beautiful to behold, the way your love and magic combined, breathtaking. I still have goose-flesh," she added, pointing at her arm.

Ginny looked back at Harry, worried at what she would find.

Harry gazed into Ginny's eyes and smiled as he reached up and tenderly ran his hand through her hair. She could see as well as feel his love for her and she felt her heart sing in happiness.

She felt his hand lightly press on the back of her head, drawing her mouth down to his and he kissed her tenderly.

"I can think of nothing better," he whispered softly, his eyes alight with his love for her.

"But Harry," Ginny whinged softly. She knew her mother wasn't going to be pleased at all. She knew that she'd tell her she was much too young to be Bonded, even if it was to The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Not that it made the slightest difference to her, well maybe a little, but what was more important to her that it was Harry, just Harry, the reserved, noble and devastatingly cute boy of her dreams.

"Oh bother," she sighed, envisioning how her mother would react and what she's say. She definitely wasn't looking forward to that confrontation.

She felt Harry move and she looked down at him and saw him staring at her worriedly.

Harry heard Ginny and the sad tone of her voice and he worried that she was unhappy that they had bonded. He felt a crushing sensation envelope his heart that had nothing to do with the warm witch that was laying on his chest.

Ginny realized what Harry must have thought because of what she had said and how she had reacted.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry if it sounds like I don't want to be Bonded with you. Please don't think that as it's the furthest thing from the truth. I was just thinking about how my mother is going to react and not looking forward to that," she pleaded softly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Somehow Harry knew she was telling the truth and it was more than the fact than what he was seeing. There seemed to be something deep inside, letting him know that she wasn't lying to him and never would.

He tenderly began to run his hand through her hair. "Shhh, it's okay. I understand," he whispered lovingly.

Ginny sniffled and began to calm down. She closed her eyes and just revelled in what she was feeling as Harry softly stroked his hand through her hair and she could feel the love and concern in his voice.

She snuggled closer into him and sighed as she felt his love fill her.

They had been laying there for a little while when they heard Luna sigh wistfully. They turned their attention to the beautiful young blonde and they found her staring at them.

She had a slightly sad look on her face as she stared, first at Ginny and then at Harry.

"I'm going to miss our little trysts," she cried softly, staring into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny looked surprised and Luna gave her a wan smile. "You're with Harry now and it wouldn't be right for us to keep seeing one another," she explained warmly.

Luna then turned her attention to Harry. "Treat her right or you'll have to answer to me," she warned, though she had a warm smile on her face.

"I will," he replied seriously, somehow knowing that he didn't want to have to face her if she was upset with him. Though she acted rather peculiarly, he knew she was a formidable witch.

She nodded at him, her smile growing and she knew he meant it.

She sighed and rolled off the bed, slipping her robes over her nude body. She turned back and leaned over, giving Ginny one last kiss and then she surprised Harry by kissing him too.

She smiled at the couple and then turned and left without another word or looking back.

Ginny sighed as she watched Luna leave, while she knew what Luna had said was true, she was going to miss spending time with the strange but wonderful girl. It had been a special time in her life, giving her the confidence she needed to be a better lover for Harry.

Harry could feel Ginny's melancholy and he softly caressed her. "You know I never meant to come between you and Luna," he whispered sadly.

Ginny smiled warmly at him. "I know that and so does she," Ginny replied softly. "Though I'll miss spending time with her, I'm with you now and I'm completely happy with that."

Harry felt a burst of warmth deep inside and he smiled at her as he felt her love for him. It was warm and all encompassing, filling a hole in him that he had thought would never be filled.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, letting her hair cover his head and he breathed in her sweet flowery fragrance. He sighed contentedly as he felt a sense of peace and calmness envelop him like the warmth he felt when Ginny embraced him. He felt like he never wanted to leave where he was right at that moment and dreaded heading back to Gryffindor Tower and his dorm.

He felt Ginny stir as she snuggle closer into him as she sifted and laid her head on his shoulder as she draped her arm across his chest.

He was also very aware of her breasts pressing into his side and torso and he felt himself stir a little down below. " _Later, Little Harry,"_ he thought as it was very late or early depending how you wanted to look at it.

Ginny giggled softly, "Yes, later," she whispered softly, her voice in his ear like a soft caress.

Harry gave her a puzzled look. "Are you reading my mind?" he asked lowly.

"A woman never reveals her secrets," Ginny sighed sleepily.

"Shouldn't we be heading back?" he asked worriedly.

"No, lets spend what remains of the night here, sleeping in each other's arms," she replied warmly.

Harry thought that sounded like a stellar idea and settled himself more completely in the make-shift bed, his eyes drifting shut as he felt Ginny's body relax as she drifted off to sleep.

The night sure had been full of revelations and he found himself happier than he had ever been. He found he couldn't wait till the morning and what the new day would bring. Ginny was now the centre of his universe and he'd do whatever was needed to keep her happy, even if it meant taking care of a certain Dark Lord so that they could have a future together.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Just something that came to me and I've been working on for the last couple of weeks between writing my other stories. I hope you found it to your liking and if you have, I'd love a review, though no pressure.**

 **(Go ahead, write a review, I know you want to) LOL**


End file.
